


A Matter of  Swiss Cheesing

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: During a leap, Sam hears more than he bargains for... Oh my!





	A Matter of  Swiss Cheesing

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, another oldie. From 1993.

I leaped in, and promptly tripped. Stumbling, I looked down to see I'd almost fallen over a mop bucket. One of those steel, heavy duty ones. I glanced down at my clothes to confirm my suspicions. I was a janitor.

 

I glanced around the deserted, dim hallway. A shiver of familiarity washed over me and I moved forward tentatively, dragging my bucket behind, needing to see more of this place I was in.

 

I came to a doorway and stood frozen, staring in a mixture of joy and sorrow. It wasn't a normal door, no knob or window...we didn't have 'normal' doors at Project Quantum Leap.

 

Okay, I was home. No, not home. In a leap. In a leap as a janitor. And there was some reason I was there, some wrong to be righted.

 

I stared at the hand plate on the door. Tentatively, I reached up and pressed my palm against it. I braced myself as the door slid open, part of me hoping Al wasn't working late, part of me praying he was.

 

The room was empty.

 

I shuffled in with my trusty pail. Everything was familiar, yet strange. Memories swamped me suddenly, leaving me misty-eyed. I wiped at my eyes with my hands, too late realizing there was cleaning fluid on my hands. My eyes watered at the stinging, and I glanced around for a box of tissues.

 

Seeing one on the desk, I reached over--and froze, as I heard voices.

 

"Ooh, baby..." a voice I recognized right away as Al's crooned, in an unmistakable tone.

 

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath. The noise was coming from the other room, a room where we'd kept extra supplies. Instead of a door, there was just a thin curtain separating it from the office. Al was, from the sounds of things, doing what I wasn't surprised to find -- getting some fun time in, probably with one of the many luscious ladies at the Project.

 

In _our_ office?! I thought in annoyance. _I'd never known of his after-hour activities, you can bet that, or I never would have shared an office with the pervert,_ I huffed. I picked up a note pad from his desk, contemplating writing him a little warning note.

 

"Do it...oh god, do it!" Al cried in such an abrupt, sharp tone of ecstasy that I nearly dropped the pad.

 

I couldn't believe I was witnessing this, hearing it, that is. Nailing some empty-headed bimbo, no doubt. Right in our office, for Christ's sake! I was scandalized at the thought. Like two animals. Al was more of a sleaze than I'd ever thought. The sound of heavy breathing and moans was impossible to ignore. For some unknown reason, the longer I listened, the more angry I became. It wasn't like I didn't know how Al was, hadn't I heard enough stories about his conquests to last me a lifetime?

 

"Oh, Al...fuck me, Al..." the breathy voice of his companion begged raggedly.

 

I was through the door like a bullet fired from a gun, halfway down the corridor before I paused to collect my racing heart.

 

The voice of his companion was mine.

 

As I felt the leap effect wash over me, I realized that some of the wrongs I'd been sent to right might just be for me, the leaper.

 

 

**the end**

5/19/93


End file.
